


Radio Silence

by B_Radley



Series: Gandalf's Way [10]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Double Drabble, Fear, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pain, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Brothers heal over a loss and a loss of time. A loss of time caused by fear.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> From a prompt by Merfilly

Gregor stands in the troop compartment of the AT-AT. His eyes, usually unfocused, are locked on his _Vod._ A brother who sits in the hatch, his shoulders slumped. His single eye looking out over the bright, vast wasteland.

Gregor's eyes tear as he thinks of the message from another brother. A message of a horrible loss.

Yet another most likely marching far away. A young woman who had meant more to Rex than most.

Gregor knows that Wolffe thinks of comm calls. Years of comm calls diverted out of fear.

A choice that had deprived their _Vod_ of a decade and a half of joy with his Commander. Gregor walks over and sits next to the grieving trooper. 

Mourning the losses of that day years ago when their Jedi died. Of a man much like a father, dying in his Jedi fighter. Killed by his sons.

Of Rex in worse straits. Walking away from that young woman on Mandalore. Going fifteen years without knowing her fate.

Until a family of rebels had brought word of her seeking him. For an all too brief reunion.

Years denied by fear.

Gregor sits next to Wolffe. He brings him close to his shoulder.


End file.
